Paramount Kids
Paramount Kids 'is an American pay television network and formerly program block that is owned by the ViacomCBS through its ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks division. The network broadcasts children's programming and takes the branding of the sister company, Paramount Pictures. The channel and block mostly features animated shows and a few live-action shows and primarily aimed at children and teenagers. History Early years Paramount Television first attempted to launch an animation-focused television programming block for syndication. With 300 stations including those owned by Tribune, Sinclair, Clear Channel, Gray, Taft Broadcasting and Cox signed up to carry the blocks. Paramount Kids debuted on syndication on September 3, 1988, airing on Saturday mornings from 8:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. and weekdays from 3:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. (the block was structured to air in all time zones, airing on a tape delay outside of the Eastern Time Zone, to adjust the recommended airtime of the block to each zone, and thus during its first five years an exact timeslot for its programs was not announced on-air). ''More coming soon! Paramount Kids today After Viacom acquisition of Paramount Pictures, Viacom and Paramount Television announced that Paramount Kids had began to re-branding as a TV channel and sister channel to Nickelodeon. The syndicated Paramount Kids block ended its seven-year run on May 20, 1995, with the last program to air being an episode of Kiana's Little Helpers at 4:55 p.m. Central Time. The Paramount Kids channel debuted on May 20, 1995 at 12:00 a.m. Eastern Time, with The Adventures in Medieval episode "A Fellow in Love" as its first program. More coming soon! Eras * '''September 1988–July 1994 World Era Idents * July 1994–May 2000 'Space Era Idents * '''May 2000–August 2006 '''Paratoons Era Idents * '''August 2006–''September 2009 'Gift Era Idents * '''September 2009–March 2014 ''Newer Era Idents * March 2014–present Studio On! Era Idents Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Paramount Kids Programming blocks Current * Paramount Hour (1995-present) - airs exclusively Noveltoons/''Harveytoons''/''Terrytoons''-related content. * Paramount's Cinema (1999-present) - plays exclusively theatrical or direct-to-video live-action or animated family-friendly films from Paramount and other film studios. * NickZone (1997-present) - airs exclusively Nickelodeon-related content. * Paramount Junior (2000-present) - airs exclusively pre-school shows. * Paramount Action Power (2006-present) - airs exclusively action/adventure-themed shows. * Paramount's Worldwide Show (2009-present) - airs international shows. * Paramount Kids Friday Night! (2010-present) - airs old and modern cartoons shows on Friday. Former * Paramount Kids Zone (1988-1997; replaced by NickZone) Content agreements * ViacomCBS ** Paramount Pictures (family films only) *** Paramount Animation (select films only) *** Paramount Television Animation *** Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios *** Nickelodeon Movies (select films only) ** CBS Entertainment Group *** CBS Eye Animation Productions *** Cinema Center Films (family films only) *** Terrytoons ** ViacomCBS Media Networks *** Nickelodeon (select shows only) * NBCUniversal ** Universal Studios (family films only) ** DreamWorks Animation ** Illumination Entertainment ** Universal Animation Studios ** DreamWorks Animation Television * WarnerMedia ** Warner Bros. Entertainment *** Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) *** New Line Cinema (family films only) *** Warner Animation Group (select films only) ** Turner Broadcasting System *** Turner Entertainment *** Hanna-Barbera * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Columbia Pictures (family films only) ** TriStar Pictures (family films only) ** Sony Pictures Animation * The Walt Disney Company ** 21st Century Fox *** 20th Century Fox (family films only) *** Blue Sky Studios * MGM Holdings ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (family films only) ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * Nelvana * DHX Media * Corus Entertainment * JeremyWorks Entertainment ** JeremyWorks Studios ** ClearWorld Entertainment ** JeremySoft Animation * Film Roman * Cake Entertainment * 4Kids Entertainment TV rating Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select films only) * TV-Y (preschool shows) * TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV (most shows) * TV-G (some shows and G-rated films as well) * TV-PG (some shows and most theatrical films) Schedule Main article: Paramount Kids/Schedule Trivia Edit * Paramount Kids is inspired by Fox Broadcasting Company's Fox Kids, Warner Bros. Television's Kids' WB, NBCUniversal's Universal Kids, Turner Broadcasting System's Boomerang, and The Walt Disney Company's Disney Channel and Toon Disney. * With Viacom's acquisition of Paramount Pictures, the channel also aired some Nickelodeon shows and films. * In 2019, after November 25, 2019, as part of the re-merger between CBS Corporation and Viacom, the channel will aired CBS' family-friendly shows and films, including Terrytoons. Category:Network